The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge of a skilled person in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
Images of the fundus of a patient's eye can degrade due to many factors. Such factors include:                reflection of light from the cornea or iris;        reflection of light from the walls of the ophthalmic lens; and        use of an incorrect level of illumination for the pupil colour of the patient's eye.        
One method of overcoming some of the above problems is to use low level illumination devices. However, using such illumination devices, typically, reduces the field of view of the image and may not be appropriate for the fundus being examined.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical arrangement that reduces the level of reflection by one or more of the cornea, iris, or walls of the ophthalmic lens.